


Девятая попытка

by morrypough



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Act of Terror, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Earthquakes, Gen, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Re-deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrypough/pseuds/morrypough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемь попыток Нагисы изменить жестокую реальность и еще одна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девятая попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на конкурс форума evangelion-not-end осени 2014-ого.

В первый раз у меня было совсем немного времени. День или два – наверное, я знал об этом с самого начала. Любопытство толкало вперед, и я ждал-ждал-ждал встречи с Третьим Дитя, хотя он и сам об этом не знал.

Еще где-то с первого взгляда пришлось понять, что и миссия, которую должен завершить, и сам я обречены. Я ничего не смог бы с ним сделать, кроме как утешить – и дать шанс на новую жизнь. К сожалению, тогда такого шанса мне не представилось.

Я только заставил его страдать.

Я умер.

***

Во второй раз все было точно так же – за исключением того, что я сам попросил его убить себя. Глупая прихоть, каприз – называй как желаешь, но мне почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы он запомнил меня. Если бы он возненавидел меня, было бы куда проще всем нам. Мне же терять было нечего в любом случае.

Но он не возненавидел.

И я умер.

***

В третий раз я ждал его всю свою жизнь. Это так волнительно: знать, что человек, который дорог тебе вот уже несколько вечностей, вскоре очнется, и ты сможешь встретить его. Утешить. Подарить надежду ему и всему этому полуразрушенному миру.

Он неуверенно улыбался, кажется, впервые за последние четырнадцать лет, играл на пианино и просил рассказать, что произошло.

Я боялся говорить ему. Он не перенес бы новости о том, что собственноручно уничтожил почти всю свою планету. Он закрывал глаза, шептал: «Я всего лишь хотел спасти Аянами», - и отказывался верить, хотя я видел, что сейчас он убивает сам себя. Ему было уже ничего не жаль: то, что Аянами мертва, он понял и сам.

Синдзи стал отчаяннее, а не спокойнее.

И я умер.

***

В четвертый раз я был Четвертым Дитя. Точно так же, как и Рей, и Аска, и Синдзи, пилотировал Еву, уничтожал ангелов, прекрасно зная, что, по сути, убиваю братьев. Мне не было жаль. Ни капли.

Когда я решил признаться в этом, он неуверенно рассмеялся и пожал плечами. Тогда мы лежали на крыше Nerv’а, слушали музыку через одни наушники на двоих и смотрели на красное небо – к счастью, лишь от заката. Я пытался запомнить этот миг близости хотя бы потому, что чувствовал – потом будет хуже.

На следующий день мы вдвоем отправились разбираться с появившимся у окраины города ангелом. Синдзи был почему-то грустен и даже не обращал внимания на стремительно приближающееся к нему щупальце. Я не успел его предупредить, а потому прыгнул, заслоняя его Еву.

Я умер.

***

В пятый все было куда проще. Нет Ев, нет Nerv’а, нет Второго Удара – только средняя школа, насмешливое глумление над местным неудачником и отбираемые в тени старых коридоров завтраки. 

Я пытался помешать этому как мог: попытался сблизиться с Синдзи, подбодрить его и сказать несколько слов, тех, что он не услышал ни в одной моей попытке прощания. Он вроде бы начинал верить в себя, хотя и меньше, чем в меня самого: было странно чувствовать себя чьим-то кумиром. Мне казалось, у меня начинает получаться. Он боялся, очень боялся. 

Так боялся, что сам не смог сказать ничего до того, как меня сбила машина. Лежа в луже крови и слыша неразборчивый шепот сквозь рыдания, я понимал: я опять проиграл обстоятельствам.

Я умер.

***

Шестая попытка была провальна: мы жили на одной улице, учились в одной школе, в одном классе, но Синдзи с самого детства ненавидел меня. Он всегда был последним: хлипкий, унылый, уставший. Грустный.

Каждый раз, когда я хотел подойти к нему и обнять, он смотрел на меня с нечитаемым выражением лица и отворачивался. Мне казалось, если он не хочет видеть меня, то и не стоит пытаться мешать ему. 

За все те реальности, что мы прошли вместе, я так и не смог окончательно понять, что же ему нужно для счастья. Возможно, если бы он никогда меня не знал, было бы только лучше?.. Пусть мои чувства никуда не денутся, я буду знать, что он не страдает – что бы со мной не случилось. 

Когда обезумевший студент открыл в школе стрельбу, мне показалось, что я попал в страшный сон. Это было как-то нереалистично и гротескно: вот дробовик в дрожащих от страха руках, вот запах пороха, вот раскрытые глаза Синдзи, на которого наводят дуло. Вот я, как когда-то давно, прыгающий на ополоумевшего и роняющий его на пол. Вот пули, которые одна за другой прошивают мою грудную клетку. Вот всепоглощающая темнота.

\- Идиот… я был влюблен в тебя с первого класса, ты, идиот!.. – его всхлипывающий шепот – последние аккорды.

Я умер.

***

В седьмой раз я исправляюсь: еще в первый день школы подхожу к самому застенчивому мальчику параллели и предлагаю ему дружить. Мы ходим вместе, учимся вместе, едим, играем в компьютерные игры и смеемся – тоже вместе. Синдзи счастлив. Я тоже.

Разве не этого я пытался добиться?..

Синдзи обсуждал девчонок из нашего класса, а я думал, что пора бы уже намекнуть о том, что на самом деле думаю по этому поводу. Но только улыбнулся и увидел, как он покраснел. Он всегда краснел от этого.

Мне даже не показалось странным, что именно в тот день, когда я, собравшись с силами, шел к нему с целью рассказать обо всем, что помню, началось землетрясение. По силе – около семибалльного.

Дома вокруг рушились как карточные домики, а я проваливался в дыру в асфальте, коря себя за медлительность.

Я умер.

***

В восьмой раз я искал Синдзи всю жизнь. Я не встретил его в той же школе, на той же улице, в те же годы – наверное, вероятностям слишком надоело подгадывать мне. А еще я понял, что в чем-то эгоист: слишком хотелось встретить его и хоть что-то сказать ему, напомнить о своем существовании.

\- Синдзи-кун, - выдохнул в морозный воздух клубком пара и заметил обернувшегося ко мне парня. В красных наушниках. С лицом того, кого я искал и буду искать всегда.

\- Я устал, Синдзи-кун. – Достаточно было просто подойти и обнять его, как это хотелось сделать еще много веков назад. Забыть про то, что он ничего обо мне не знает. Просто закрыть этот момент в памяти и не жалеть ни о чем.

\- Кто вы?

Я умираю еще медленнее, чем обычно: и от его слов, и от изрыгающего проклятия сорокалетнего мужлана, бьющего меня под ребра с криками «проклятые извращенцы!» Я рад, что хотя бы Синдзи успел убежать. Хотя моя смерть наверняка разобьет его сердце.

Я не имел права разрушать его мир.

Но я умер.

***

Я встаю из девятого гроба и смотрю на Землю. На Луне немного холодно – хотя мне, как ангелу, сложно это заметить. Наверное, слишком очеловечился.

У меня осталась лишь одна-единственная, девятая попытка. И я должен сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы Синдзи был счастлив.

Пусть я и умру, не встретив его.


End file.
